Midnight memories
by Katherine2000
Summary: A past only Kaname knows is unveiled to us and a future Yuuki chooses. As secrets unravel , love gets tangled , fate is what binds these two lovers . Their fates are entwined but reality seems to have a different plan for them. Eternal lovers with uncertain future, the only reassurance is that they will always find each other, but, is it enough?
1. I seem addicted to you

Heartattack

Loving you was easy  
>Thought you'd never leave me (Yeah yeah)<br>Wrapped around my finger See ya when I see ya (Yeah yeah)  
>Now I'm hearing around ,That you been running around<br>I didn't think I'd miss you  
>Now I'm feeling like a fool<br>Ooh ohh

Kaname was disturbed, disturbed being the understatement. He hadn't seen Yuuki since three days and could not even feel her presence. Taking a deep breath for filling the void in his heart he entered Chairman's office. Unusually the chairman was calm, maybe this was the time he should voice his concern – "Chairman, where is Yuuki?", there clean and clear. The chairman knew this question was coming but he was afraid over how he can break this news to Kaname. "Kaname , Yuuki has left this country. "WAIT…what? Kaname was shell shocked but it was as usual hid under his poker face. Kaname Kuran never shows his feeling ever…even if his heart is breaking….. Chairman was relieved , Kaname had taken the news well even though was in shock . Now he had to inform his dear daughter about this.

It hit me like a heart attack  
>When you finally left me girl<span><br>I thought I'd never want you back  
>But I don't wanna live in a world with without you<br>I don't wanna live in a world with without you

Kaname reached the dorm, removed is jacket and unbuttoned few of the top buttons. He sat near the window sill with a glass of wine and tried to process his thoughts. Yuuki is gone…..Maybe it was for the best that she left, she won't be in the direct line of fire i.e. Rido. But he was a selfish being, he wanted her for himself from the beginning and as she left his line of sight he could feel a void forming in his shouldn't be near him, she was the light while he was the dark,he didn't deserve her but the thought of her in someone elses arms….CRACK! The wine glass snapped under his smiled with amusement and reveled in the pain , his hand was bleeding. Licking his blood he lazily wondered if she was thinking about him.


	2. How i first met you

10,000 years ago

I breathed in the scent of the woody, husky forest and listened to the sounds around me . I turned twenty today and the queen was indeed very happy as a gift I was allowed any woman I wanted even though the queen was my wife there was no question of fidelity for in our marriage. Just then I heard a bell chime voice singing a song in praise of Apollo, the sun god and healer. The notes were perfect and I was enchanted by the song and walked towards it. I watched from the shadows as I found my muse- A beautiful damsel. She had waist length brown silky hair and I briefly had an illicit fantasy of wrapping it around my hand while fucking her. She had full breasts captured tightly in her red and black gown. Her face had delicate features, full red lips and eyes of mesmerizing brown. Unknowingly I had held my breath and decided she was my prey . I sent a mental message to the queen saying I found who want and will not be able to return for a few weeks. Well this lovely lady would need more than a few days of my attention and also there was something about her I couldn't pin point.

Standing in the shadows I raked her with my gaze. There was a rose bush nearby , and I carefully plucked a rose. I approached from behind while she was busy collecting figs and singing. She gasped as I caught her from her thin waist and turned her around in my arms . She blushed looking at me and then regained her wits. She looked at me indignantly and said ,"Excuse me, my lord!". Wow, she had teeth and the girls at palace usually were so subservient it got boring . I apologized and stepped back saying that I got lost in the woods when I ran away from my home. She looked at me suspiciously ,of course I knew she would because – One, I was tooo handsome to be a normal boy , two ,I was well dressed to look as though I was running away. I explained that my parents were forcing me to marry someone I didn't want and so I ran away . She seemed satisfied with my answer but I could sense her wary distrust. I asked for shelter for a few days and she agreed . She turned and led me back to a small cottage and all I could think was how fluidly she moved and the gentle sway of her hips. The hunt hadn't even started but I couldn't help but see my excitement.


	3. I crave your attention

_Can't be love by Laura Izibor_

_They say love is supposed to set you free_  
><em>Give you wings to fly<em>  
><em>they say love is supposed to hold the key<em>  
><em>to life and eternity<em>

_Ba da ba da da ba da da_

A day has passed since I met her and to my distress she was completely hell bent on avoiding me, which, I tell you was absolutely a new concept to me. Everywhere I went I had someone to attend to my needs and fawn over me, but, this lady was different and, I guess I knew it since the moment I met her. She had a humble cottage with comfortable, almost cozy but sparse furniture and showed me my room .Unlike the main room it was furnished well; it had a table, a vase with flowers, a rocking chair and a fire place. To top it off it had a bookshelves with numerous books which were uncommon to regular civilians who were not royalties and this sparked my curiousness about who she was.

_So when the party's over_  
><em>you suddenly get colder<em>  
><em>and I need someone to hold me tight<em>  
><em>and tell me everything is gonna be all right<em>

I was a vampire and I could easily categorize people but she didn't seem to fit in any of my boxes. She had a weird aura around her almost as though she was being hidden. She did seem like a human but many vampires could also be passed off for humans, her exceptional beauty was pushing her to the vampire category but I am adept at identifying vampires. Hmmm...This needs more investigation…. She didn't seem poor although her cottage was humble. The way she dressed and walked was almost as if she were a royalty. She was a girl of contradictions and it did little to dampen my interest for her. As I thought of her it hit me, she didn't even offer her name to me. I walked out of my room with a purpose - to find out more about her.

_Can't be love_  
><em>'cos I'm not free<em>  
><em>and it ain't enough<em>  
><em>I don't believe<em>  
><em>Oh, believe in love<em>  
><em>I don't believe in love<em>  
><em>I don't believe in love<em>

I found her outside sitting on the grass, cross legged, how unlike a lady. I sat next to her but she seemed too engrossed in her thoughts to notice looked really pretty lost in her thoughts but I really wanted to know her name so I coughed. She turned to me surprised and flushed with embarrassment. She apologized sincerely and I was pleased that finally she was talking to me.

_On the outside_  
><em>I know that it would make sense<em>  
><em>On the inside, baby<em>  
><em>It feels strange<em>  
><em>You go your way<em>  
><em>I go my way<em>  
><em>'cos it can't be<em>

"May I please ask your name?" I looked at her.

She first looked guarded but then it seemed she decided against it and said ,"My name is Yuuki. May I know yours?" she asked pleasantly.

I smiled ,"Kaname". She seemed captivated by my smile and turned away with a blush staining her cheeks. It pleased me somehow, and I liked the fact that her heart was on her sleeves.

She asked me slowly and hesitantly,"I know you are not running away from home", hearing that I was genuinely surprised and she continued by adding, "I can tell when someone lies".

I answered, "You guessed right, I am not running away and the reason I am here, I'd like to keep it a secret".

She didn't ask any questions and that's how my friendship with Yuuki started. It didn't start with courtship but rather I guess companionship, being there for each other. She started as anomaly, a deviation from the usual and then she consumed with her fire me, leaving nothing, not for me nor anybody else.

_Can't be love_  
><em>'cos I'm not free<em>  
><em>No, no, no<em>  
><em>And it ain't enough<em>  
><em>I don't believe<em>  
><em>No, no, no<em>  
><em>Can't be love<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Can't be love<em>  
><em>No, no, no<em>  
><em>Can't be love<em>  
><em>Can't be love<em>  
><em>Ohh<em>  
><em>It can't be love<em>

Oh, yes it wasn't love at first sight but it was true that I was ensnared by her after all I an Icarus couldn't resist the scorching sun.


	4. Regrets and scattered thoughts

Chapter 4

I don't remember much after that; I'd like to think of it as a dark time, a time I didn't know better. She changed me she made me who I am; she was my creator, my only possession, the only reason to live. I should have known from the moment I met her that my world was going to change in the most fundamental ways; I found my center of the universe.

As the days progressed they started to talk , share jokes, I always get these snip bits of memories making even the most dreadful days something filled with hope and happiness, she always told me that even in the worst of the days there was always a possibility of better, a possibility of happiness. "A rainy day cannot last forever". I can't help but smile at her words, so hopeful, so sweet but there was this other side of her which was not always as optimistic as her. She knew, the world was not always a good place. People were not always saints but she also knew that we had a right to choose who we wanted to be. She was wise, his Yuuki, wiser than words.

I remember this particular day, beautiful it was, made more radiant by her presence. We sat in her room and she took out a board, a checkered board and taught me wonderful game, she called it chess. I took time to learn and I can still here her laugh heartily at my attempts to beat her , I couldn't help it I was young and the only thing that mattered to me was winning to me . I learnt with time that winning was not always everything, only after losing her did I realize that. She told me her father had taught her to play this and that it was a very interesting pastime, it was nice to forgot the world for some time and only worry about getting someone else 'not killed'. Her smile, so cute. Her auburn waves falling past her shoulders while she rested her head on her hands while she goaded me and teased me. I never took her teasing words as an offense, it just so impossible. It didn't matter who won, it was just the company that used to make my day. We used to explore the woods; in fact it was only me since she used to show me around. She knew the most beautiful and calm places, something about her was drawing me to her. We soon fell in to a routine. Get up have breakfast, gather food, explore the woods, talk and when the evening came take bath in the hot spring or at the waterfall nearby she didn't know that the river goddess was my mother. That was the reason I was surprised I found her there . I used to visit the woods often to meet my mother and it was really and never did I find her but I couldn't help but be grateful for her presence. But, I was a fool , I didn't want to fall in love , even after I did, I didn't want to admit. That was the reason I first lost her; my foolishness. When the time came for me to leave I left without looking back. I was foolish not to tell the truth about my wife and my foolishness hurt her.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if this chapter is too mushy . I'm writing this as I hear "All of my stars"! so cute!<p>

Plz review. Preeety plz!


	5. I think I love you

Chapter 5

It was raining, and Yuuki just jumped at this opportunity to enjoy. She ran outside and started to dance. I could just hold my breath and watch her move. Her hair was wet and it stuck to her body, her cheeks flushed and her body drenched. She was a vision and I couldn't help but go outside. I caught her and she looked at me surprised and I was lost in her dark orbs. I kissed her. She responded slowly at first and I, emboldened by her reaction explored her mouth while my hands roamed. She was heaving against me and that didn't help my not so noble cause as I pushed her up against me. I suddenly pulled away and carried her upstairs just to place her gently her on the bed.

I looked at her, breathing heavily, her eyes were dark and I could see that she was scared, not because she was giving her virginity away but… because she was giving her heart away. I was scared of loving but I wanted her, completely, not just body but heart and soul too. I kissed her and slowly peeled her dripping dress off. Her body was soft and warm. Her breasts were full and her nipples pink and peaked. I kissed her body and felt her velvety fair skin, she moaned throatily and my desire spiked to a feverish pitch as I tasted her nipples just to incite another moan and quickly undressed as she watched me with hooded eyes ans appreciation . I climbed on top of her and surprised by my own gentleness entered her, so as to not to hurt her. Hitting her end I groaned, she was so tight, so perfect and in that moment completely his and I with the same pace pulled felt heavenly, I nudged her to look at me as I pushed into her this time a little roughly and felt her virginity tear. Then, for the first time I made love to a woman. The feeling was sublime, I worshiped the woman who was making me realize what I missed in life, this woman who taught me what a gift it was to have life. Her moans made me ache for more, her pleasure an addiction, a drug, something that made me so high I never wanted to come down. That was the first night that I ever lived. She was my beginning and with god's blessings I hope my end. I made love to her all night reveling in her moans and cries, I never had felt so strongly for someone in my life and somewhere in the night I realized I was exhausting her hoping that she never feels the same lust she has for me for another man and if she ever sleeps with another man she cannot relive these feelings of pleasure that is having with me. After completely exhausting her we both fell into a fitful, deep sleep. That was one of the best nights of my life.


	6. Unforgettable

Sometimes my memory gets hazy….. I can't seem to recall some situations whereas sometimes some of my memories have distinct clarity. I guess this is what people call selective amnesia…..Forgetting what you want to forget seems like an easy path. Here I thought I was past this silly notion of _**humans**_ wanting to forget the worst. I found it stupid that they did not realize that those scarring memories are what makes them complete and who they are now, ironically I am reminiscing about the past and am wanting to forget.

What a cruel joke Yuuki. Do you not remember how we fought in the woods on the silliest of things from your unusual fondness for honey to me teasing you relentlessly? Do you remember us playing with the water and trying to count the stars? Do you remember how much I loved you and how much you made me change to become who I am? You are an indescribable part of me which has shaped who I am. I am so attuned to your presence and scent that life without you seems strangely empty. How much have you changed loved one? Is it wrong for me to wish you remembered your previous life? At least you would have spared me the agony of looking at you and remembering that you are just an empty shell of who you once were…. You did try to make me forget but that time, you didn't realize that my life was centered around you so losing you was losing me as well. It was inevitable that I finally remembered you. Every day I am walking to my death, crumbling away like the ash I have become after being burnt by you. Maybe I am masochistic but I still want to be burnt by you because I seem to revel in the pain …At the least I could feel something. Now I have become this heartless feeling less leader whose selfish desires kill him… It is suffocating Yuuki…. I just can't seem to feel…. When you died something in me died as well….. I know that your body has been reincarnated but you don't seem to remember your old life…._**US**_….

You used to chant that everything happened for the better… Say Yuuki was this for the best? Leaving me all alone while you died trying to save me? Your motto I believe was- keep smiling. You told me once that you loved my smiles which were all the more special to you because they were rare. How I long to hear that words again, your smiles, teasing whispers, snarky sarcastic remarks…Even the slightest of the breeze reminds me of you feather light kisses… The ghost of your presence only serves to remind that you are not there.

I have become an insomniac; every dream of mine seems to be plagued by you. I detest sleeping and try my best to stay awake to stop you from occupying my thoughts…. Sadly you are all I can think about because you were the first, the best and the only thing that has been mine.

Yesterday, I dreamed about the clear bluish green water rippling around you as the moss green rocks serve as an indefinite pattern on the river bank. The colorful stones sparkling like jewels and the gentle sun rays that used to bask us in its skin glistening under the light and your wet locks dark almost black against the scenic water snaking around and smashing on the rocks as the birds chirped to create a harmony with the rustling of leaves and the gentle wind.I can still hear the echo of your laughs as you splashed the water on me, igniting a full-fledged water fight. I never enjoyed that much in my life; I laughed, smiled and even played invariably in your presence. You made me feel alive, loved and gave me a sense of satisfaction I still now keep pining for. I love you completely even the husk of yourself that is currently living, and I hope to do everything in my power to give you a life you deserve. You warned me didn't you my love….of my selfishness but being the vain man I am I still keep ignoring it...With you I cant help but be selfish. In the end you are mine Yuuki, you may spend your life loving someone else but you will realize in the end that your soul craves for me…After all we are soul mates, ne?

Thinking this I smile my first true smile in decades. Even though it is bitter sweet and mocking at least it is a start to doing what you believed in…..


End file.
